Consequences
by JazzieG
Summary: Coda to 3.10. Danny had a gunshot wound and then ran around the jungle to find Steve and Lucy. Surely there would have been consequences.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hawaii 5-0 or it's characters. I do wish there was a bit more Danny whump though so I wrote this story to fulfil my needs!**

**A/N: This is all lovesanimals fault! I got a PM asking for a Coda to 3.10. Not sure if this is what she was after, but here is what I came up with. You can also thank an allergic reaction to hair dye for getting me up in the wee small hours this morning and I needed a distraction to stop me scratching, this is the reason this actually got written! Enjoy.**

-5-0-

Danny glanced back over his shoulder briefly as he left Madeline with the wounded hiker, Jeff. He wasn't particularly happy about leaving a couple of unarmed civilians on their own in a jungle with a madman running around waving a gun but there were shots being fired which would likely mean Steve and Lucy were in trouble and needed help.

The Detective was truly torn between protecting the different people in danger. It didn't matter that the leader of the Aloha Girls and ER nurse had encouraged him to go find Steve and Lucy; she was his responsibility and if anything happened to her or Jeff then as far as he was concerned he would be to blame. Yes he knew that the Conservation Officers were on their way, but if Ron circled back…

Any thoughts that Danny had were interrupted by more gunshots, listening he determined which direction they were coming from and set off hoping that Steve and Lucy would still be in one piece when he reached them.

A sound from further up the trail had Danny pulling his gun and he sighed with relief when he realised it was Chin. That relief was short lived when the two men heard further gunshots. Danny instructed Chin to go to the left while he headed to the right at a run.

The ground was littered with tree roots and going as fast as he was it wasn't that surprising that Danny ended up sprawled on the ground laying on his left side. Cursing he pushed to his feet ignoring the renewed throbbing that the tumble had caused his gunshot wound.

It didn't take long for Danny to catch up to Hines and Steve and when he saw that Hines was about to put a bullet in Steve he didn't hesitate to put a bullet in Hines first.

The fact he was now walking side by side with his best friend as they returned to meet up with Chin and Lucy was something of a relief to Danny but there was no doubt that camping was off the list of things to do with his daughter for fun, at least for the foreseeable future, or actually probably forever!

The sight of Lucy running and throwing herself at Steve when they came into view made Danny's desire to hold Grace and reassure himself that she had come out of this latest drama unscathed even stronger but he couldn't help but smile at his big tough Navy SEAL partner gently lifting the girl into his arms as they walked back down the trail to meet up with some of the Conservation Officers. Exhausted and emotionally drained the small girl rested her head on Steve's shoulder and let her eyes close, not even waking as they climbed into one of the Conservation Officers vehicles to be taken to the nearby Land and Natural Resources Station to meet up with Lucy's parents.

Danny, Steve and Chin all stood side by side as they watched the reunion between Lucy and her parents. The situation could have turned out to be so much worse but they'd been lucky to keep the injuries to just a gunshot wound for Danny and a split lip for Steve. Of course the girls did great but there was going to be some therapy in their futures, of that Danny was sure.

"Danno!"

Whipping round Danny saw his daughter running towards him and despite the unexpected turn of events he didn't hesitate to gather her in his arms not even noticing the pull of his gunshot wound as he held her tight, "Monkey," he whispered into her hair.

"I knew you would find Lucy and Uncle Steve," she told him, her voice muffled where he held her pressed against his chest.

"You did huh?" he pushed his daughter away from him slightly so he could look down at her, "How are you doing? You alright? What are you doing here?" he asked her anxiously.

"I'm fine Danno. Mommy brought me."

That's when Danny looked up and finally noticed his ex-wife standing nearby, "Rachel," there was no doubt he was surprised to see her.

"Daniel," Rachel spoke quietly, cautious about an interaction that was outside the norm for them these days, "Are you alright? Grace said you'd been shot."

"Yeah, it's nothing," he waved off her concern, "Thanks for bringing Grace to see me."

"You're welcome. She was worried about you and as soon as we were told that you had found Lucy and Commander McGarrett she insisted that we come and meet you," she smiled down at their daughter, still ensconced in Danny's embrace, "Would you like to take her home and continue your weekend with her?"

Danny was surprised by Rachel's attitude, given the fact that they were in a custody battle and their dealings so far had been terse and polite at best he had thought she would use this as another nail in his coffin, she still might, but right now he'd take it, "Of course," he quickly agreed, "What do you say Monkey?"

"Yes please!"

"I'll bring her back as previously arranged then," Danny stated, "Thank you Rachel."

"Again, you're welcome. Grace, behave for your father and I will see you tomorrow evening," Rachel hugged her daughter before leaving to go back to her husband and son.

Steve joined the father and daughter as they watched her pull away, "So, Danno, I guess we should get you to the hospital."

"What?" Danny glared at his friend, "I don't need a hospital!"

"Danny, you were shot!"

The Detective rolled his eyes, "Yes, Steven, thank you for that reminder! Madeline removed the bullet and stopped the bleeding, I'm fine."

"Danno…"

"It's not up for discussion," Danny looked pointedly at Grace.

"At least make sure you change the bandage and clean the wound," Steve sighed, knowing that there was no way Danny was going to spend any time at the ER while he could be spending quality time with his daughter. Honestly, he wouldn't admit this to anyone, but he was tired after running around in the jungle and he couldn't be bothered to argue. He knew that Madeline would have taken good care of the wound and even though he couldn't see the bandage underneath Danny's t-shirt sleeve he had no doubt that she would have checked to ensure that the bleeding had stopped.

"Yes Doctor McGarrett," Danny smiled at his partner.

"What do you say we get you all home?" asked Chin joining the group once more.

"That, my friend, sounds like a plan," replied Danny, "I'm thinking we'll set up a tent in the living room and order pizza for dinner, what do you think Monkey?" he ushered his daughter towards Chin's SUV. Grace nodded enthusiastically as she got settled in the backseat beside her Dad, Steve climbed into the passenger seat.

"Wait," Danny said and Steve turned to look at him, "You're not going to take Chin's keys and insist on driving?"

"No Danno," responded Steve, rolling his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me!"

"There must be."

"Why?"

"You're not insisting on driving!"

"I don't feel like it."

"Don't feel like it? Oh, I get it," Danny narrowed his eyes as Steve raised an eyebrow in question, "It's not just any car you insist on driving, it's just _my_ car!"

"Well, it is a nice car Danno," Steve grinned and winked at Grace before turning back to look out of the windshield as Chin drove them towards their respective homes.

"I know Steven, I bought it," huffed Danny, "It would actually be nice to drive it now and then of course, considering, you know, I'm _paying for it!_"

"Yes dear," Steve mumbled, closing his eyes, a smile pulling at his lips.

"Did you…?" Danny looked at Grace, "Did he just call me dear?"

"Uh huh," Grace nodded.

"Do I have antlers?"

"No Danno," replied his daughter looking puzzled.

"So I'm not a deer then!"

Steve groaned, "That was bad Danno, even for you!"

Chin and Grace both laughed as Danny glared at Steve and the SEAL continued to ignore him. The normality of their bickering warmed Chin, if the pair were arguing like a married couple then all was right with the world.

-5-0-

Danny waved as Chin drove off to take Steve home before turning and entering his house. The place had two bedrooms and although one was a little on the small side it was perfect for when Grace visited. Just the fact that there was no further need for a sofa bed was enough to make Danny love it. The living area was large and there was enough room to put up the small two man tent that was now sitting by the door.

"Monkey, go and have a shower," instructed Danny, "I'll get set up in here."

"OK Danno," Grace agreed.

Once Grace was in the bathroom he set about putting the tent up, securing the lines to various pieces of furniture to keep it upright, then he rolled out the bedding. As soon as Grace was done in the shower he went to have his own while she dried her hair.

Stripping off the now ruined t-shirt he threw it on the floor and then turned his attention to the bandage. Where it had been clean and tidy when Madeline had put it on it was now torn and dirty with relatively fresh looking blood stains that had seeped through, probably from his tumble on the trail. Not overly worried he carefully unwrapped it and winced as the bandage came away from the wound, tugging at the newly formed seal of it. A small amount of fresh blood started up, but Danny just shrugged and figured once he had showered and cleaned it up it would be fine.

The shower was sheer heaven to the sweaty, dirty man. He allowed the warm water to course over his aching muscles. Trekking through the jungle was not his idea of a good time and certainly not his favourite form of exercise. Danny carefully washed around his wound and once he dried he wrapped a fresh bandage around his arm. The area was tender but that was to be expected. Throwing on a light pair of pants and a grey t-shirt he padded out into the living area in bare feet, joining Grace in the tent.

An hour later they had eaten the pizza that Danny had ordered and were ready to settle down for a good night's sleep. Grace climbed under her blanket and snuggled up to her Dad, resting her head on his chest with her arm wrapped around his waist.

"Love you Danno," she murmured.

"Love you too Monkey," he replied, kissing the top of her head and wrapping his arms around her, careful not to lie on his injured arm.

-5-0-

The next morning the pair took down the tent and put everything away, Grace said they needed to pack the tent carefully so that it would be ready for future use. Danny didn't tell her that it would be used outside again over his dead body! Perhaps if he actually went on a camping trip and didn't invite Steve along things would go smoother since the SEAL was a magnet for all kinds of trouble, but it was a risk that Danny wasn't planning to take any time soon.

"I'm going to change my bandage Monkey, why don't you get dressed and we'll go and get some pancakes for breakfast."

"OK Danno," replied Grace, skipping along the hallway to her bedroom.

Danny stepped into the bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit, funnily enough it had been a house warming gift from Steve, ever the practical gift giver, so it had everything that Danny could need. Removing the bandage from the previous night he noted that although there was only a small amount of dried blood there was also a little wet patch, looking at his arm he couldn't really see what was going on, though it did look a bit red, shifting so he could see his arm in the mirror he realised that the wound was actually weeping slightly and the outside did indeed have a red edge to it. Sighing he took out the antiseptic wipes and carefully cleaned the area, hissing at the sting, before bandaging the wound again, he figured if it was still weeping the next day he'd go to the doctor and get it looked at.

"Danno, I'm ready!"

"Just let me get some clothes on Monkey and then we'll go," he told his impatient daughter as he stepped out of the bathroom.

A short time later the pair were sitting at a nearby diner having breakfast. Well Grace was having breakfast; Danny didn't feel particularly hungry and just picked at his food.

"Danno, you're not eating!"

"Sorry Monkey, guess I'm not as hungry as I thought," replied Danny, giving her a reassuring smile and forcing himself to eat a bit more. Satisfied Grace turned her attention back to her own food.

In all honesty Danny was starting to feel unwell. His head was starting to pound and he felt nauseous, he had thought food would help, that he was just hungry but that was clearly not the case. Last night he had suggested taking Grace to the beach but that went out the window as his stomach churned and he pushed his plate away.

"Danno?" once again Grace was concerned as she carefully watched her Dad.

"Sorry Monkey, I'm getting a headache. I don't think we're going to be able to go to the beach this morning."

"Oh," she looked thoughtful, "That's OK. Can we go home and I could watch a movie while you rest?" Grace had been with her Dad on more than one occasion when he had a headache and she knew that if he rested for a while he'd start to feel better.

"You sure you don't want me to drop you back to your Mom?"

"No," she assured him, "I can watch Ice Age while you sleep."

"Alright, if you're sure," he smiled at his daughter gratefully, he was sure after a few hours of lying down he'd feel better and they could go to the beach this afternoon, maybe even head over to Steve's. Danny paid the bill and they walked back to the house.

Danny set Grace up on the couch with a drink and the DVD playing before going into his room and pulling the curtains closed, forgoing any medication hoping that the darkened room would ease his throbbing head. Slipping off his trousers so he was just in his boxers and t-shirt he climbed under the covers pulling them up over his shoulders and snuggling down. It was probably only a few minutes later when he threw the covers back off again, too hot to be under them. Moments later he was shivering and he pulled them back. This went on for nearly an hour before Danny admitted defeat and acknowledged that he had a fever. Sighing he got back up and padded out into the kitchen for a glass of water and some Tylenol.

"You alright Grace?" he asked as he passed her on his way to the kitchen.

"Mmmhmm," she replied, clearly absorbed by the movie.

Danny smiled despite the fact he was feeling like hell; at least she was content and safe. He took the medicine and headed back to bed after pouring Grace some more juice, which she barely acknowledged when he placed it down next to her. Climbing back under the covers he started to drift off, trying to relax and let the Tylenol do its job.

An undetermined amount of time later Danny was throwing off the covers and scrambling out of bed, he barely made it to the bathroom in time to drop to his knees and start praying to the porcelain god. Danny's body was racked with spasms as his body expelled all food and fluids that it had stored. The vomiting left him breathless as it didn't let up, even once his stomach was empty his stomach kept convulsing as if it was trying to turn itself inside out.

"Danno?"

Danny groaned quietly as he heard the voice of his daughter outside the bathroom door. There was no way he wanted her to see him in this state, "It's alright Grace, I'm fine," he told her.

"You don't sound fine," came her reply.

She was right; his voice was raspy because his throat now hurt. Taking a deep breath he flushed the toilet, pushed to his feet and hoped like hell that his stomach had now finished tying itself in knots. He ran the cold tap and washed his face and rinsed out his mouth, then washed his hands. Looking in the mirror he didn't think he could convince Grace that he was fine, his hair had stuck to his head with sweat, his t-shirt moulded to his body for the same reason and his skin looked grey. Still, he had to try. Pulling himself upright he made his way to the door, his legs feeling like jello.

"I'm OK Grace, I think I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me," he tried to reassure her, but he could see she wasn't convinced, "Do you want me to call your Mom and ask her to come and get you?"  
"No, I want to stay here," the response was without hesitation.

"I'm going to be spending the rest of the day in bed Grace," he knew there was no way he'd be entertaining his daughter for at least the rest of the day, "You were due to go back to your Mom's this evening anyway."

"I'm staying, someone needs to look after you," she insisted, folding her arms over her chest in a way that Danny was sure she'd got from Steve.

"You'll get bored Gracie."

"No I won't. I've got plenty of DVDs," despite her appearance of dark hair and dark eyes like her Mom; she definitely had the Williams stubborn streak.

"If you're sure but if you change your mind let me know, OK? I don't mind," he told her, resting a hand on her head, "I should make you some lunch before I go back to bed." Danny entered the kitchen. He made a point of breathing through his mouth since any food smells made his stomach do somersaults but it didn't take him long and he had a sandwich which he covered and put in the fridge, "Sandwich is in the fridge Grace," he told his daughter as he took a glass of water and went back to bed, dropping a kiss on her head as he went by.

"OK Danno, thank you," she could have made the sandwich herself but she knew her Dad didn't like her to use knives unless he was present, "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Monkey," he gave her a tired smile and went back to his comfortable bed. Sitting on the edge he took cautious sips of the water, which helped to soothe his throat, pausing every few sips to ensure that his stomach wasn't going to rebel. When he decided that he'd pushed his luck far enough he once again got under the covers as shivers overtook him.

Danny had practically pulled the covers over his head as he fell into an uneasy sleep, only to be woken a short time later by the now familiar feeling that said his stomach was about to turn itself inside out again, this time his legs barely supported him as he dashed for the bathroom and flopped in front of the toilet using it to support his weight. The combined shivers from his fever and the convulsing of his stomach had him groaning quietly as he gripped the toilet to stay upright.

"Danno?" this time Grace was standing in the door to the bathroom, looking extremely unsure and not a little pale herself.

"'M 'K," he mumbled, now beyond the ability to reassure her. He really didn't want his daughter to see him like this but in his mad dash for the toilet he'd obviously not closed the door.

Grace took a moment to steel herself before entering the bathroom, trying not to gag herself as she watched her Dad leaning over the toilet and cling to it as if his life depended on it. She may be only ten but her Dad needed her help so she'd overcome her own queasiness to help him. Reaching the sink she grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the cold tap, wringing it out, she then placed the cool cloth on her Dad's exposed neck, the same as her parents had done when she was sick.

Danny gave a small groan though he wasn't sure whether it was relief at the cool cloth or embarrassment at his little girl seeing him draped over the toilet, either way she was there and the cloth felt nice against his too hot skin. When he was sure he was finished he flushed the toilet and once again washed his face and hands then rinsed his mouth, this time though he settled next to the toilet, not convinced that his stomach was done with him yet.

Grace disappeared and returned with a glass of water which she held out to her Dad. He looked at her and gave her a wan smile before reaching out for the glass with shaking hands; taking one sip he then placed the glass next to him on the floor. Danny then rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Looking at her Dad with a critical eye Grace tilted her head to one side in thought. It was obvious; even to her, that her Danno was very poorly and he needed to be in bed, but she also knew that there was no way that she could help him get up. Decision made she vanished again without a word. Danny heard her soft voice but couldn't find the energy to ask her who she was talking to, besides he knew that it would be someone he knew. She was probably calling Rachel to come and pick her up, which, although disappointing, was a good thing, because she shouldn't be here for this. Danny chastised himself for not insisting on calling Rachel when he first realised he had a fever and was going to be out of commission for the whole day. No longer able to keep himself upright he flopped over onto his side, of course because his luck just sucked he had, in his haze of illness, forgotten about his wounded arm and flopped right over on it. He was sure if he'd had the energy and his daughter wasn't in the house he'd have cursed a blue streak, instead he rolled onto his stomach, with it enough to know lying on his back was a bad idea right then, and just laid on the cold tile floor, enjoying the coolness on his overly heated body, despite the location.

-5-0-

Steve was stretched out on a chair on his lanai, listening to the waves roll into the shore. He was surprised he hadn't had a call from Danny asking if he and Grace could come over, but after the camping trip turned into a disaster he guessed he shouldn't have been that surprised if Danny wanted to spend some quality time alone with his daughter. His cell phone ringing broke him out of his musings.

"McGarrett," he answered, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Uncle Steve…"

"Grace?" immediately the SEAL was on alert. He knew the girl had his number because Danny had insisted that she had all of 5-0's numbers in case she couldn't get hold of him but she had never used it as she had been instructed it was for emergencies only.

"Can you come over to Danno's?" her voice was unsure.

"Sure Gracie," he told her as he grabbed his things, slipped on a pair of thongs and walked out of the house, securing it with the alarm before sliding behind the wheel of his truck. If Grace was calling him then there was a damn good reason, "What's wrong Gracie, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Uncle Steve. Danno's sick and I can't get him up off the bathroom floor," she told him.

Grace's words had Steve's heart in his mouth and his foot pressing harder on the gas pedal, he needed more information, wondering if he should be telling her to call 911, "Is he able to talk to you?"

"Kinda. He said he's OK, but he's not Uncle Steve," she told him.

Well the fact that he was talking was a good thing and Steve's anxiety dropped a notch, "I'll be there in about ten minutes Grace," the traffic was busy and though he dearly wanted to he had decided against using the lights, Danny would have his head if he found out he had.

"OK, I'm going to go and sit with him."

"That's a good idea Grace, I'll see you soon," he hung up the phone; he had wanted to stay on the line with her and try to find out more, but he also wanted to call Chin and Kono, if Danny was unable to get himself up off the bathroom floor then something was very wrong. A quick call to Chin and he was on his way to collect Kono and meet Steve at Danny's.

Steve threw his truck into a parking space outside Danny's house and jogged to the front door, he knocked briefly before trying the handle, only to find it locked. Given that Grace was in the house that didn't come as a surprise so he just used the key Danny had provided for emergencies. He had said something about wanting to keep the door on its hinges.

"Grace?" he called out as he opened the door.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace came from the direction of the bathroom and threw herself into Steve's arms.

"Where's Danno?" he asked her as he held her for a moment.

"He's lying on the bathroom floor. He's really sick Uncle Steve."

"OK, I'm going to check on him. Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono are on their way over, why don't you wait here for them to arrive."

"OK," Grace moved out of her Uncle's embrace, clearly relieved to have some adult help now.

When Steve entered the bathroom he wasn't sure exactly what he was expecting to see, but it certainly wasn't his best friend sprawled on his stomach on the floor. His hair was slick with sweat and stuck to his head. The light t-shirt he was wearing darkened by sweat as well and clinging to his body. In fact all of his body was covered with a light sheen of sweat. The visible skin was a lot paler than normal and had a distinct grey cast to it. Steve dropped to his knees beside his friend.

"Danno," he placed a hand on his shoulder as he waited for a response.

Danny peeled open his eyes and looked blearily at Steve, "Uh, whatcha doin' 'ere?" he mumbled.

"Grace called, said you were sick and she couldn't get you off the bathroom floor," Steve placed a hand on Danny's forehead and winced at the heat radiating off him, "Where's your first aid kit?"

"Cupboard," there was no protest from Danny, which told anyone who knew him that he was miserable and passed caring.

Steve retrieved the kit and took out the thermometer which he slipped gently into Danny's ear, just as the thermometer beeped he heard the sounds of Chin and Kono arriving. A moment later Chin appeared at the bathroom door. Steve turned his attention back to the thermometer and sighed, "Danno, you've got a fever of 102."

"Tell me something I don't know," responded Danny without the usual edge to his sarcasm.

Glancing over at Chin who looked as concerned as he was feeling he asked the other man to help him get Danny off the floor and back to bed. The two men started by sitting him up, which Danny wasn't too thrilled about as the room spun for a few moments and he hissed as Steve's hand unwittingly caught his gunshot wound on his left arm.

"Careful," the injured and sick man groaned.

"Oh shit, sorry Danny!" Steve moved his hand the moment he realised what he'd done, however the fact his attention was drawn to the wound made Steve start to add things up, "Danny, did you clean your wound like I told you to?"

"Uh huh."

"Was it infected?"

"Nu huh. Was bit red and weepy…"

"Damn it Danny, that's the first signs of an infection!" growled Steve, indicating to Chin that he should sit to help take Danny's weight so he didn't just flop back to the floor. The SEAL made quick work of removing the bandage and if Danny hadn't been so unwell he'd have read him the riot act. The wound was now weeping a lot and was extremely red, "Definitely infected. Change of plans, we're going to the hospital."

"No need, 'm fine."

"Says the man with an infected gunshot wound and a temperature of 102! Under the circumstances you get no say in this," Steve was in full take control mode, "Why didn't you tell anyone or at least go and get it treated?"

"Didn't seem bad… Cleaned it…"

"I'm going to ask Kono to take Grace back to Rachel's and I'm taking you to the hospital. No arguments Danny!"

Danny's bleary blue eyed gaze met Steve's concerned one and he gave in. The Williams' may be a stubborn family but they knew when to cut their losses and just go with the flow. Besides, he really was feeling like death warmed up, so he nodded his agreement and closed his eyes as Steve went to talk to Kono and Grace.

A short time later Danny became aware of movement and then he heard Grace's voice, "Danno." It was softly spoken so as not to disturb him if he was managing to rest.

"Hey Monkey," he forced his eyes open to look at her, "Auntie Kono taking you home?"

"Uh huh, but I'm going to ask Mommy if I can visit you tomorrow," she told him.

"Might not be such a good idea Gracie," he told her softly. He didn't think he'd be feeling that much better in twenty four hours and he so didn't want his daughter to see him like this again.

"How about I call your Mom tomorrow and we'll see how Danno's doing?" Steve asked from behind her, a hand resting on her shoulder.

"OK," she sighed. She came further into the bathroom and placed a kiss on her Dad's sweaty cheek, "Love you Danno."

"Love you too Monkey," he responded.

Steve then steered her back out to where Kono was waiting for them in the living room, promising to call Rachel later to let her know how Danny was. "OK, let's go," Steve said as he returned to the bathroom.

"Er, can I at least get some pants?" as tired as he was Danny was forcing himself to be coherent about what he wanted. Just because he wasn't being given any choice about the hospital visit, didn't mean that he had to leave the house half naked.

"I'll get some," replied Steve, returning almost immediately with a clean pair of boxers, sweat pants and t-shirt. With Chin's help, and much to Danny's embarrassment, he was quickly stripped of his sweaty garments, given a wipe down with a cool washcloth and then helped into the clean clothing. A pair of thongs for his feet finished the ensemble and then the two men were helping their sick friend out to Steve's truck.

Kono had taken Chin's car so once Danny was stretched out in the back he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Let me know if you're gonna be sick again," Steve instructed as he threw a blanket over him.

"OK," replied Danny closing his eyes and drifting as Steve got in the truck and headed for Queens. The ill man just hoped that he would be lucky enough that Madeline wasn't on duty in the ER, not to mention Doctor Jensen, a man who had become part of the 5-0 Ohana by virtue of the fact that no other doctor seemed to be able to deal with them.

-5-0-

Steve pulled up in front of the ER entrance and glanced in the back seat at a slumbering Danny, "I'm going to go and get a wheelchair or something to take him inside," he told Chin. The two men had struggled to get Danny out to the truck at his house. He may be short but he was broad and muscular making him quite heavy. Chin simply nodded and got out of the truck to get Danny ready.

"Huh?" questioned Danny eloquently.

"We're at Queens," Chin told him, "Steve has gone to get something to transport you inside."

"I can walk," Danny insisted as he sat up and swung his legs out of the truck and before Chin could stop him he was on his feet. Not that that particular state of affairs lasted long, maybe thirty seconds and then Danny was listing to the side and Chin grabbed him before he could face plant and sat him back in the truck.

"Oh yeah, I can see that," came a voice from behind Chin. A familiar voice that made Danny groan, "So Detective Williams, we meet again."

"Hey Madeline," he gave a pathetic example of a wave.

"Uh huh, why don't we get you inside, Doctor Jensen's waiting for you," Madeline tried to hold back a grin at the look on Danny's face.

"Of course he is," grumbled Danny, cursing his bad luck.

Chin and Steve helped get him in the wheelchair and Madeline pushed him through the ER and into a cubicle to face the wrath of Doctor Henry Jensen.

-5-0-

"Oh come on, I feel better, surely that isn't necessary?" whined Danny.

"Danny," sighed Henry Jensen wearily, "The reason you feel better is because I've got you on IV fluids, anti-emetic and antibiotics. IV meaning you stay in the hospital!"

"I can go once the IV's done then?"

"No because there are more where that came from! You still have a fever of 101; you're not going anywhere until I'm happy that the infection is under control. The best way to control the infection is with IV antibiotics for the time being; that means an overnight stay, at the very least. If your temperature is back within acceptable range tomorrow then I may consider releasing you into the care of someone."

"You know what that means don't you?"

"What?"

"That I'm going to end up staying with Steve 'mother hen' McGarrett," Danny sighed accepting his fate.

"It could be worse Danny," Henry told his patient.

"Oh?"

"I could keep you in hospital longer," he grinned.

"No, that's fine," Danny quickly told him.

"I thought it might be. Madeline is arranging a room for you. Please, don't give the nursing staff a hard time!"

"Me?" the innocent face that Danny tried to pull held no weight with Henry.

"See you in the morning," Henry told him as he left.

Shortly after Danny was joined by Steve, Chin and Kono, "How you feeling brah?" asked the youngest team member.

"Better," he smiled at her, though it lacked its usual enthusiasm.

"You don't look it," said the ever tactful Steve.

"Thanks for that Steven," Danny rolled his eyes, glad that the headache had at least abated.

"OK Danny, your room is ready," Madeline bustled in to get her patient ready for the move, "You," she indicated the three mobile members of 5-0, "can go and get something to eat while we get him settled. When you're done he'll be in room 232."

"See you in a bit Danno," Steve told his friend as he followed Chin and Kono out of the cubicle.

Madeline made sure that Danny was settled in his room before she bade him a good night and returned to the ER for the rest of her shift. He settled back into the pillows and closed his eyes. If he was honest he was beyond tired now, Doctor Jensen had poked and prodded him to within an inch of his life.

A brief examination had led to an IV being set up with the necessary medications to help with the infection and nausea as well as rehydrate him. The gunshot wound had been thoroughly cleaned, inside and out, something which Danny had no desire to repeat given how painful that was. Thank heavens for the good drugs that the hospital provided him with.

Doctor Jensen had lectured him about not getting medical attention as soon as he noticed it was red and weeping. Madeline had lectured him about the fact she'd told him what to look for and what to do if it happened… and he hadn't of course, now he was suffering the consequences. The whole thing left him feeling exhausted which was probably the reason that when his friends entered his hospital room he didn't even stir.

-5-0-

Danny sat on the bed waiting for Steve to return with the required wheelchair, his ears still burning from yet another lecture from Doctor Jensen about returning if the fever spiked again or the wound started weeping or became red. Still if receiving that lecture meant he could get out of the hospital he wasn't going to complain.

The door to the room opened and Steve walked in with an orderly pushing the necessary wheelchair and Danny got into it without complaint, much to Steve's surprise. It wasn't long before he was safely secured in the front seat of Steve's truck and the pair were on their way to the SEAL's house.

"Chin went to your place to pack a bag for you," Steve told Danny, "Kono is waiting at the house and she'll go and fill your prescriptions."

"You know I can wait in the truck while you go and get the prescriptions."

"No, you heard Henry, straight home and to bed."

"Firstly I'm sure he didn't expect you to get someone else to pick up the prescriptions, because, you know, they're necessary for my recovery. Secondly, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Yeah… no!" Steve's own ears were kind of ringing from the lecture he got about taking care of Danny and ensuring that he went straight back to Steve's and rested. No stopping for anything. It wasn't like they needed the prescriptions immediately as Danny didn't need to start his oral antibiotic until lunchtime and he'd been given the anti-emetic and pain medication necessary to keep him comfortable for the trip to Steve's, "That man has spies everywhere, he'll know and I'm not getting my ear chewed off because I didn't follow doctor's orders!"

"Fine," huffed Danny, pouting; he would have crossed his arms as well if it hadn't been for the fact it would pull on his still tender arm.

"Seriously, you're going to pout over this?" Steve glanced at his friend.

"Eyes on the road Steven! I'm not pouting," he told him, "I was merely making a suggestion to save Kono having to go out of her way to pick up my prescriptions."

"You so were pouting," responded the SEAL, not even thinking about the fact that the pair of them sounded like a couple of kids, "Kono was happy to do something to help."

"I said fine!" the truck descended into silence for the rest of the journey.

When they reached Steve's they were met by Chin and Kono. The female team member planted a kiss on Danny's cheek before diverting to Steve to retrieve the necessary paperwork to pick up Danny's mediation. Chin helped the injured man out of the truck and stayed with him as they walked inside; making sure that if his strength failed him he was nearby. Once safely indoors Danny started to make a beeline for the couch.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Turning Danny came face to face with the 'you will _not_ mess with me' pose. Steve's feet were set hip width apart; his arms were crossed over his chest, shoulders back and spine perfectly straight. His eyebrows were raised and his face had taken on the constipation / aneurism combo.

"To the couch," mumbled Danny. Despite his friend's posture he at least had to try.

"I don't think so. Upstairs. Bed. Now!" Steve's eyes narrowed and Danny would have been willing to bet good money that if he refused Steve would just toss him over his shoulder and carry him upstairs; yesterday's events had left Danny without much dignity, he was damned if he was going to lose the last shred of it, so he held his head up and walked up the stairs, much to Steve's relief.

"Thank you," said Steve as he passed him, "Do you want a drink?"

"Could I get a glass of water please?"

"Sure man," he smiled and went off to retrieve it as Chin walked with Danny up the stairs.

"Don't push his buttons Danny."

"I don't know what you mean Chin."

"Uh huh. Look, you scared the crap outta him yesterday, outta all of us actually. When we saw you in the bathroom you looked half dead, just give him a break."

"Yeah, I didn't feel much better," admitted Danny, albeit reluctantly, "I'll go easy on him, at least until I'm off bed rest," he promised.

"That's all I ask," Chin smiled at his friend as he diverted to the bathroom. When he exited Chin had gone and Steve was waiting for him.

"Alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Danny said as he entered the bedroom with Steve on his heels. A sceptical look crossed Steve's face, "OK, maybe good is an exaggeration. I'm doing better."

"OK, I'll take that."

"Yeah, me too," Danny climbed into bed and Steve set the glass of water he was carrying on the bedside table.

"Get some rest Danno," he turned to leave the room.

"Oh Steve…"

"Yeah?" Steve stopped in the bedroom doorway to look back at his friend.

"Thanks for coming over when Grace called yesterday."

"I'd do anything for Grace, you know that, or for you for that matter."

"Yeah, I know, still thanks."

"You're welcome Danno," Steve smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Danny sighed and settled back into the mattress. He really was very lucky. Grace was happy and healthy and he had the support of his Ohana whenever things got tough, he didn't think he could ask for anything better than that. He fell asleep with a slight smile on his lips.

-5-0-

**A/N: ** It seems I am completely incapable of writing a short one shot! This is longer than I intended but had to go with where the muse wanted me to! OK, come on, how many of you wanted to join Danny in that shower? Come on, hands up! lol Till next time.


End file.
